Not Every Dog Has His Day
by A Mad Man
Summary: The team tried so hard, but they failed. And their failure cost them Beast Boy. He can be saved. But does he want to be?
1. Chapter 1

Well... this is a story. Honestly, I've been looking for a story like this for a while. A story that delves into the idea of how could have the episode **Every Dog Has His Day**, how that episode could have gone differently. It is an idea, right?

_What's the worst that could happen?_

Me, I could be evil. I plan to be. This chapter though is the build up, the next one shall truly introduce the story.

* * *

**Not Every Dog Has His Day**

* * *

Disclaimer: I claim that I have two dogs, I also claim one of them will never have his day. That is because that one is a girl. Therefore, I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

There once was a child who believed that every dog had his day.

He was proved wrong.

He had always doubted the idea, not enough to notice, but enough so that he didn't always have hope. Yet, the day he had been prove wrong was a normal day, or at least it was supposed to be. The sun was shining, the bird were cheering, and a spaceship had lost its dog.

The child was bored and lonely, so he did what any kid would do, bother his friends into spending time with him.

It failed.

The tinkerer claimed him too clumsy to even consider to let him help with the renovations to his car. The shadowy witch just didn't like him, and the leader was working out alone. The bubbly alien did want to spend time with him, but remained silent. That was a grave mistake.

The child now goes by the 'Doggy'. It is not his real name, he doesn't like that name. The name he liked having was 'Beast Boy'.

He proved wrong on his name as well.

* * *

Chaos rein inside the small, grey chamber. A blur of green, bouncing off of every surface, snarled through the air. A pillar, ashen and cowering, screeched at the blur. The chamber lurched back and forth, side to side, the very walls whimpering from the madness occurring within the chamber. The blur cackled, thoroughly enjoying the chaos, the pillar begged, begged for peace.

It was a simple pillar, not a smart pile of stones. And thus, the chamber soon crashed.

* * *

The scene was set. A verdant park, sun directly overhead, twin mutts, and a mutt bound crimson UFO. The child wobbled through the grass, saddened by his loneliness. He ignored the sound of crying dogs, the whizzing of torn air. He only acknowledged his lonliness, and he savoured his pain.

Although, when a dog rammed him head on, he awoke to the world. The tearing air, the dog, and a crimson UFO, all flooded his mind. Not for long though, the dog ran off, the air calmed, and the ship blasted him with a blinding light.

* * *

_'__I'm not sure when, but I think I'm awake now. Am I? Surely I must be. My bed is so comfy, so warm… No wait, that's fur… What animal am I?'_

"Bad dog!"

_'__So, I am a dog. That's good, dogs are fine.'_

I wearily lifted my head up. Slowly taking in my surroundings. A dark grey room, check. Single bright light solely focusing on me, check. Mysterious voice berating me, check.

_'__Oh, all my nightmares at once.'_

"Your should not try to escape." A voice, nearby, stated, its voice menacing.

Physical sensation returned to me, which was odd. When did it leave?

_'__Wait, am I wearing a…'_

Bringing me paw to check, raising my ear to hear.

_'__NO, I can't be! NO, PLEASE NO!'_

The collar was tight around my neck.

* * *

The Titans gathered in the park, Robin, smearing the smouldering grass, Cyborg checking and rechecking his arm sensors, and Starfire simply watching.

"Word is that it was some kind of… flying saucer." Raven returning from a curious crowd, her calm nature creating peace in the chaotic audience. This attracted Cyborg's attention, "Whatever it was, my sensors can't track it." Obviously, Cyborg's sensors couldn't track it.

It a little past mid-day, the sun casting a short shadow. A perfect circle steamed from the ground, the burns being the highest in the centre. It was in a cast away part of the park, taken care of, but not really acknowledged. It was almost in a corner, semi-concealed by trees and shrubbery.

"It didn't even leave any kind of trail." Cyborg continued. "But it did leave this." Commented Robin, his mind a whirlwind of thought, "Something got zapped. Question is: what?" A curious conundrum, one to which Starfire responded my pick a small object off of the ground with a gasp. "Beast Boy." She exclaimed, the entire time she had been worrying about his absence.

The team surrounded her, Cyborg took it, sniffed it, and regretted it. "Its BB's alright. Smells like tofu." "Oh! I fear our friend has gotten the zap."

* * *

_'__Dude! I am not your dog!'_

Every joint burned, physical sensation my foot. It hurt everywhere.

_'__Oh, yeah. I'm still a dog, it can't understand me.'_

Shifting back into human took more strength then I thought it would. The burning didn't help either.

"You sure you got the right dog?" I question, not letting my fear or anger penetrate my outwards appearance. This could all be a mistake, right?

A form, big, blocky, and dark, nodded. "You are doggy." My smile died, and born was a frown.

_'__I am not a dog!'_

The burning started to die, only to be replaced with a subtle aching. The form sat down, the light now glanced his face, and shuddered.

_'__He kind of looks like Cinderblock.'_

Grey stony face, three creases making a makeshift hair and chin-beard, a sickly yellow jumpsuit, and a face to remind me of Easter Island. "I'm not your dog." The creature shook his head, and replied with: "You are doggy."

My frown grew, and I reached for the collar, searching for a button or switch. "I am not." The creature once again shook his head, and again replied with: "You are doggy."

_'__Wow, he really is thick like Cinderblock.'_

"**No, I am not your dog!**" I growled out. The creature once again shook his head, and again replied with: "You are my doggy." He was enjoying this, I wasn't. Failing to find anything to release me from my collar, I started to pull at it. It was starting to make breathing noticeable. I began to panic, and started to simply claw at it.

"**For the last time, I am not your dog!**"

The Creature gasped.

* * *

I don't often write in first person, just habit. Ssssoooooo...

What did you think? Yeah. You. What did you think?

...

Can I tell you secret? Ok. You're my favorite reader.

Sorry that I've been gone. Blarg. So I hope that you have enjoyed this. Read and review, then give a critique.

Goodbye all!

Bye!

-A Furious Fred/ A Mad Man


	2. Chapter 2

Gasp! A NEW UPDATE, Inconceivable! No matter... did anyone miss me? I did... I missed all my readers, even you Mr./Miss Visitor.

Hope you enjoy, read and review.

* * *

**Not Every Dog Has His Day**

* * *

Disclaimer: While I can claim that it has been well over 'way too long', I cannot claim that I own Teen Titans. Not without lying at least...

* * *

Time was an interesting thing. Oh, how it past for the kid. To him, eons had passed, to the rest of the world it was merely an hour, to his family… Well, they had no idea.

The Titans stood at the arena. This was to have been a glorious victory, the great and fantastic rescue of their lost friend, but now he was just that.

Lost.

They stood where they readied to battle, or at least the two earth bound titans did. Starfire no longer was bound to the air and fell, resisting it none. Raven, on the other hand, clung to the now howling breeze, shock had slapped her silly. Cyborg wasn't dumbfound, but he was furious. Rage cascaded his face, hiding all pretences of friendship and comradery, rage does tend to do that. Robin was stoic, if stoic meant a crushed soul and an unwilling body.

One had fallen.

One had broken.

One had wrath.

The last had regret.

The perfect storm brewed inside and out of the heroes, and everyone was in the crossfire.

* * *

I was starting to regret waking up today. _'__Maybe the Titans are just taking their time?'_ The aching from earlier was worsening, and my neck lost all feeling. _'__Good bye physical sensation, I might miss you.'_ The Easter-Block, as I referred to him, babbled on about his home. I didn't listen, I was going to be saved any minute now.

_'__The Titans will come, the have to.'_

* * *

"The Man of Weather promised that the sky would not form condensation." Starfire commented, she couldn't even bare to look up. Cyborg glared, trying his hardest not to cry, not that Starfire noticed. Raven wore her hood, silent, but not stoic. She was shivering. Robin was nowhere to be found.

The three heroes, not that they were in any mood to be called as such, walked down the streets of Jump. They couldn't bare the idea of going Home. Citizens, wandering the streets, were afraid. Their protectors were pained and one was missing, possibly dead.

Rumours do spread fast, and by sunrise the next day, the papers declared '**SUPER HERO DEAD, TITANS TO BLAME**'. There was even a witness the papers managed to drag out. Some crazy bum, but he wasn't wrong. He said that Beast Boy was vaporized, which wasn't unreasonable, but he also said that the hero was red. Everyone makes mistakes…

Except for heroes…

There were protestors covering the entire shore of Jump. Signs shouted at the Titans, violently raging at them to leave.

The populous wasn't happy.

* * *

The ship was cold, almost icy. '_I'm guessing East-Block doesn't care for heat._' Easter-Block rambled on, something I wasn't paying attention to… Still. I just nodded and agreed, staring out the window, watching stars fly by.

_'Star could still be coming, she could be right behind me._' I praying to every god I'm not wrong. I'm praying to my _friends_ I'm not wrong.

* * *

"It's not like they can force us." Robin stared out of the common room's window, clutching his green mug of coffee close to his chest. Robin hummed in agreement to Raven, who had been doing the dishes by hand, not trusting the dishwasher instinctively. Cyborg had yet to be seen since last night. "I don't think the others are taking this well…" Raven commented, hoping to break the silence, it worked. "Then what are we supposed to do? How could we '_take this well'_?" Robin growled.

Silence once again roamed around the room, Raven daring not to respond. "What do you mean?" Robin was being as emotionless as Raven normally was. She didn't respond. "I said 'what do you mean?'" He growled once more. "Cyborg started shouting at Starfire last night, he called her a Troq. She beat him with his own leg." One awkward pause later, "Oh…"

"Do we have a plan?" A horrifying Starfire asked, standing at the edge of an open door. Her hair fizzed, reaching her knees. Bags slept under her blackened eyes, much to her envy. Robin didn't notice, or, if he did, didn't react. Raven walked over, a comforting hand outstretched. "Are you O.K.?"

"I will be when we have friend Garfield back."

* * *

So it came to pass, the ship racing home, the heroes planning a rescue, a lonely boy becoming even lonelier, a living stone unknowing of his crimes, and a dog causing havoc. None knew what would happen in the days to come. The boy didn't know of the heroes' plans, the heroes' didn't know of the boy's pain. The stone simply didn't know, and the dog didn't really care to know. In fact the dog had all but been forgotten.

* * *

Freedom, there's a nice word. Not too big, but just right. _'__I feel so free!_' I laughed, or cackled, as I ran from building to building, eating antennas, peeing on passer-by's, and running against the breeze. '_Oh how I've missed the breeze, the feel of it running through my fur._' This was a free planet, free from Soto, free from that horrendous planet, and free from that dank ship.

'_Those idiots were… well… idiots to leave me unguarded._' This is a nice planet, big and bright, a tad bit too much smog, but it isn't a problem, not for me. I stopped running, a shadow looming behind me.

"Here doggy, come to Jimmy." A said quietly, nose blocked up. '_Must be one of the furless beasts…_' Jimmy crept over to the dog from behind. _'…__He could be fun_.' I smiled my famous smile.

* * *

So, I am planning to finish this story, along with every other. This story, however, will not be a hundred chapters long, five... maybe. So, if you haven't guessed yet, I'm going to crush Beast Boy's heart (Again, do I have anything better to do?) This is why I don't write comics... I'd enjoy it though...

Speaking of which... I have, three years late, read the New 52 version of Teen Titans. It was... interesting. There are things I would change, but somethings I liked. I do think the base group was nice... but I kind of seems rushed and sloppy. This is just my opinion, annihilate it if you like.

Now that my 'story time' is over (Did it begin?), I would like to thank you for you ever straining patience and for the help and support of Kinnori1204. She's a nice person and her stories aren't bad either. Give her a pat on the back.

Fair well my duckies.

-A Mad Man


End file.
